


A Brief Reprieve (Catching Daggers)

by JamieisClassic



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pegging, Size Difference, Top Valeera, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: Varian's having a rough day and Valeera helps him let off some steam.
Relationships: Valeera Sanguinar/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Brief Reprieve (Catching Daggers)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first m/f I've ever written so... be gentle? Just some good ole dom Valeera pegging our boy because I can.

“Your grip is off,” a familiar feminine voice drawled from far too close to his left for Varian’s comfort. He’d smelled her approach, of course, but he didn’t like how near she’d managed to draw without him hearing her footsteps. 

“What do you want, Valeera?” Varian picked up another dagger and threw it at its target, hitting just off a bullseye.

Valeera sighed, and Varian knew from the tone of it that she was rolling her eyes too even though he wasn’t looking at her. “I heard you were down here breaking things and I thought I might be able to help.”

“Me break things? I’m good,” Varian grunted, throwing another dagger.

As he did, Valeera caught it in the air and flipped the hilt back to him, “You relax and work through whatever is making you throw daggers at poor, unsuspecting targets, dear. Plus, your grip is still off.”

Varian growled, turning away from her. “My grip is fine.”

“Defensive about your skill at gripping daggers, Varian?” Valeera teased, and he paused.

“You know, Sanguinar, I’ve always been curious that your grip was so good, given your inclinations,” he replied, waiting to see what she’d say.

For a moment she didn’t respond, and he worried he’d offended her, but when he glanced back at her he saw her holding a hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter. “ _ Inclinations?  _ Oh Varian, my dear, don’t tell me you actually thought I was gay just because I never answered Broll’s flirting.”

“Well— I—” Varian huffed, “I’ve only seen you flirt with women.”

“Yes, because women are wonderful, beautiful, delectable creatures and men are, by and large, pigs. Doesn’t mean I don’t like men, I just have standards.” She rolled her eyes at him as if his apparent idiocy amused her, “Seriously though, I simply have a rather specific type of man that interests me.”

He cocked a brow, “And what sort of man might that be?”

“How to explain…” she trailed off, then suddenly threw a dagger at him, which he caught. “One who can take a dagger as well as he can throw one, mainly, and enjoys doing so.”

“I don’t see how that matters to someone of your physiology,” Varian said, though it was more of a question than anything.

Valeera laughed, “Well, some of us are given daggers and the rest of us have to make or find them for ourselves.”

Varian snorted, “Is that your way of saying you peg the guys you fuck?”

“No need to be so crass about it, but yes, I like to be on top.” She gave Varian an appraising once over. “I’d never, heh, pegged you for the type but if that’s what you’re looking for I’d be happy to provide. I did really come down here to throw daggers with you but… well, I suppose there’s more than one way to do that.”

He thought about it, tried to picture it, and though he’d never really thought about his friend that way before he found the thought growing more appealing by the moment. She was beautiful in a way that had always intimidated him somewhat, like a savage wild animal barely tamed and taught to live in society, but he would admit that he found that savagery in and of itself attractive. Dropping the dagger, he strode forward to close the space between them and quickly found himself held back by a dagger pommel pressed to his chest.

“Ah, ah. Don’t go getting ahead of yourself and thinking you’re in charge here, Varian. You strip and wait for me, I’ll make sure the guards don’t disturb us and go get my dick,” she informed him, and with that, she was gone. 

Varian sighed, suddenly unsure again, but he knew worst-case scenario that Valeera would just go back to what she’d originally planned if he backed out, no hard feelings. Part of what he liked about her was how easy she was to work with, and he doubted sex would be any different. The thought of what he’d agreed to made him shiver, anticipation racing up his spine when he realized how badly he needed what she had offered him, and he began to undress like he’d been told to. 

By the time most of his clothing and armour was removed, the door opened and Valeera stepped through holding a small bag in her hand and dressed in noticeably less than she had been before. Varian took in the soft curves of her lower legs where they were now bare, finding himself oddly captivated by how small her ankles and feet were. 

“Eyes are up here, Varian,” Valeera drawled, and when his eyes snapped up to meet hers he saw the amusement in them. “Didn’t know you had a thing for feet.” 

Varian rolled his eyes, “I don’t. I just never realized how small your ankles were, I could probably fit both in one of my hands.”

“Oh?” she replied, voice breathier than before in a way that Varian quickly realized was arousal. 

He stepped closer again, this time with his head bowed and shoulders lowered and reached out a hand to brush against her waist, “I will do as you ask of me, Valeera. I’m at your command.”

With a hum, she tipped his chin up and looked at him carefully, “How long can you go for?”

“Well, it’s been a while but a long time with the whole wolf spirit shit.” Varian shrugged, “Longer than most of the men I’ve been with by far.”

“In that case, shall we test our dear Lo’gosh’s stamina?” she walked him backwards and dropped the bag on the way to the large table of weapons that was half-cleared off. Slipping the last of her clothes off, unitard hitting the floor with a soft sound, she propped herself up on the edge of it and beckoned him forward, “Come, boy.”

He stepped into the space between her thighs but before he could do anything about it she was encouraging him to his knees with a firm hand on his shoulder. Doing as he was bid, he kneeled before her, enjoying the slight prick of her sharp nails scratching against his scalp as she played with his hair. She loosened the tie that kept it up on the top of his head, and as his tresses were released to tumble in thick, messy waves around his shoulders she took a tight grip of it and dragged him forward. The smell of her filled his nose and he found his mouth watering. He tried to get close enough to taste but was held back by the fingers in his hair.

“Now, now,” she tutted, “did I give you permission to eat yet, boy?” 

Varian couldn’t help the whimper that slipped from his lips. “No, ma’am.” 

“I didn’t think so. What do you say?” she scolded in that tone parents use with testy children.

“Please. Please let me… please let me taste you.” Flames heated his cheeks at having to voice it so bluntly and the embarrassment almost startled him. When had he grown so prudish?

“Hm, I suppose since you asked so nicely,” she replied slowly, as if that wasn’t the exact purpose of what they were doing. 

Permission granted, he dove forward to press his mouth to her cunt, tongue darting out to part the lips and taste her growing wetness. And she was wet, more so than he’d expected, and he realized that it must have been doing as much for her as it was for him, putting him on his knees. He thrust his tongue into her, curling it as he drew it back like he would were he lapping water from a dish, and when the motion caused a gush of slick to fill his mouth that was a bit what it felt like, if far more rewarding. Valeera gasped, thighs shaking and fingers tightening in his hair as he repeated the motion faster, and he started to raise his hands to touch her before dropping them, neither having permission nor wanting to pull away to ask for it. 

Valeera moaned, breathy and thin, and stroked through his hair again. “Good boy, so good for me. Do you want to touch, hm? Go ahead. Touch me, boy.”

Apparently she’d noticed his near slip-up and he was grateful for it. Plunging three fingers into her as he slipped his tongue out, he couldn’t help the shaky groan that escaped his lips at the way she clenched on the intrusion. He ran his tongue through the space between her lips as he worked her on his fingers, coming to a stop when his tongue met her swollen clit and simply teasing over it for a moment before drawing it between his lips and sucking. 

She cursed, thighs jumping around his ears and hips thrusting into his touch. “That’s it, good boy. Make me come.” 

Varian doubled his efforts, fingers curling so that her legs shook and tongue working her clit over with hard flicks, and then she was gushing over his hand and crying out with it, thighs clenched hard enough around his head he wondered distantly if he could be suffocated this way. If he could, he thought it was a pretty good way to go. 

When she released him from the cage of her legs, slumping back against the table with a loud thud, he pulled away from her probably oversensitive cunt a little mournfully and pushed himself to his feet. Placing his clean hand on her hip, he waited for instructions. 

After a moment, her eyes fluttered open and she raised a foot to trail up his torso and slip over his shoulder. “I believe you said something about both of my ankles fitting in one of your hands. Perhaps it's time you made good on that promise, hm?” she asked, eyes half-lidded and watching him hotly.

He nodded, mind spinning a little from everything that was happening, and lifted her other leg over his shoulder such that her ankles met, then wrapped one massive hand around them. With a groan, he felt his middle fingertip brush his thumb and realized he could, truly, wrap his hand all the way around both. The thought made his cock twitch. 

Thankfully for him, Valeera didn’t seem to be any less affected by their difference in size and breathed a soft sighing moan before sitting back up, one arm braced behind her for balance, to reach around her legs and stroke his cock. It was an awkward angle, and she couldn’t get a good grip, but even the meagre friction had him moaning and bucking after being neglected so long. 

“You’re going to put this,” she squeezed his cock, “Inside me now, okay boy? You’re gonna fuck me until I come again on your cock and then I’m going to bend you over this table and peg you until you’re begging me to let you come.”

Even the concept was making his ears ring a little and all he managed was a nod of assent before he was rutting the head of his cock against the slickness between her lips and pressing inside her, shaking with the difficulty of restraining himself from just  _ taking _ her. She was small and tight and so fucking wet inside and he bowed his head against her calf where he was holding her legs up in front of himself, taking a steadying breath. But then she clenched and rocked back on him just a hair, making an impatient sound, and his control snapped like a thread pulled too taut. 

With a grunt, he started fucking into her roughly, hips slapping against her with a harsh sound and table banging against the wall with every thrust. She let herself fall back onto the table with a thud and threw a hand up to the wall just past her head to keep herself from being knocked back into it, moaning loud and throaty. 

“Fuck, Varian, that’s it. Good boy, so good for me, keep going, keep—” she broke off with another half-scream, back arching, and Varian figured that was the right angle to keep thrusting into her at. 

He brought a hand up to the wall and leaned over her a tad to gain leverage, then worked his hips with even more strength and speed at that certain angle that had her crying out. Distantly, he hoped she’d sent the guards very far away, or they were going to be getting a show. It didn’t take long, then, for her to be clenching on his cock as a second orgasm rocked through her body, and she arched into him as he fucked her through it, desperately holding onto whatever self-control he could muster not to join her in bliss.

When she finally slumped back, panting hard and barely managing a chuckle through her heaving, he slowed the rock of his hips until he was seated inside her unmoving. By the time she waved him back and told him to pull out his control was at its last frayed threads and he was grateful for the instruction, drawing his cock from her body and releasing her ankles. 

“Elbows on the table, knees straight as you can for now,” she instructed as she hopped down, knees evidently weak as she landed but keeping her up nonetheless. 

He leaned over, trying to keep his legs straight but bending them when the stretch was too much given his height relative to the table. With his head hung between his shoulders he couldn’t see what Valeera was doing, but he heard the jingle of buckles and the clink of a jar and then there were slim fingers covered in cool oil prodding against his hole. With her other hand, she spread his cheek, making room so she could smear the oil over his skin first before dipping the first digit of a finger in with ease. It had been a while, but Varian still had practice with this and one slender elven finger wasn’t enough to provide a challenge. 

Seeming to realize this, Valeera added a second finger to her prodding and slipped them in deep, spreading them as she withdrew and curling them to press against his prostate. His hips twitched at that and warmth raced up his spine, making him moan and press back into her touch. She repeated the motion, fingers clever and nimble enough to make up for their small size, and when she added a third, fucking him on them more roughly and curling them perfectly to nudge his prostate every time, he found himself shivering and whimpering with the effort of not coming. 

“I’m ready Valeera, and if you keep that up I’m just going to come,” he grunted, knees collapsing against his will and whole torso thudding into the table. 

She chuckled, giving a firm press against his prostate for good measure before fully withdrawing her fingers. “Well, we can’t have that now can we.”

He heard the slick sound of her oiling whatever cock she’d attached to herself to fuck him with, then the cool head of a dildo was pressing against his entrance. It rested there, just sliding over the sensitive flesh without penetrating for a moment before she finally started to enter him and he had to bite down on his arm to keep himself quiet as the familiar fullness made him moan. It was a stretch, larger than he’d expected her to bring, but then again he supposed it matched her energy. He let himself relax into the intrusion, confident in his ability to adjust, and soon she was fully seated in his body, warming leather straps pressed against his flesh where their hips met.

“You good?” she asked, rolling her hips a little and making him clench.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he replied, pushing back against her, “Please move, Valeera.” 

She chuckled, slowly drawing the toy about halfway out of his body. “Impatient,” she chided lightly, slamming her hips back into him and making a shout tumble from his lips.

Then she set a rough pace, nails digging into his hips to leverage her thrusts and hips snapping harder and harder such that he couldn’t have kept his voice down if he’d wanted to. He also noticed that the toy faintly vibrated inside him, likely designed to vibrate against her clit as she fucked him, and even though the feeling was mild it was dragging him rapidly toward orgasm. Each thrust brushed his prostate, her aim just as good with this ‘dagger’ as it was with any other, and the sparks dancing up his spine and heat pooling in his groin was undeniable. 

“I’m… I’m close, Leera, fuck. Please,” he groaned, nails scrabbling at the table for some sort of purchase, “Can I come, please? Please?”

She fucked him harder, leaning over his back to twist his hair in her fist and arch his back, the new angle giving her even easier access to his prostate and making his whole body shake. With a considering hum, though the pleasure she felt was still evident in it, she reached around him to wrap her fingers around his cock. 

“Yes you may,” she said, breathing hard, “Come for me, Varian.” 

And with what bordered closer than he’d like on a scream, he did, seed shooting across the floor and underside of the table as she stroked and fucked him through it. Not moments later, her sharp canines were digging into his shoulder to muffle her own moans as her hips stuttered and the dildo came to a shuddering halt inside him. 

Both spent, they rested there, heaped together on the table, and when their breath returned he heard the jingle of the straps being undone. Valeera stepped back from him, then delicately removed the dildo from his body, leaning over to press a fluttery kiss to his lower back.    
  


“You did really well, Varian,” she said, voice soft and what Varian hesitated to call reverent.

He snorted, “You don’t have to keep up the praise now that we’re done fucking, Valeera.”

Valeera clicked her tongue and swatted his ass lightly. “Much to the contrary,” she informed him, “It’s called aftercare, and it’s important.” 

Standing upright, he groaned when his lower back smarted and Valeera snorted from behind him but gratefully made no comment. She handed him a towel to clean himself up with and made to wipe herself with a different one. Once cleaned up, they both dressed, the silence between them comfortable if charged, and much preferable to whatever conversation was bound to be ‘required’ after their tryst. 

“Would you want to do that again sometime?” Valeera finally asked, and Varian just hummed an affirmative in reply. “You good? Seriously good?”

“Yes, Leera, that was enjoyable. And what I needed,” he finally verbally replied, “Do you really need me to talk about it?”

She squinted at him, as if trying to see a lie if there was one, then smiled. “No. What I need you to do is fix your throwing grip,” she said matter-of-factly, handing him a dagger from somewhere on her person he couldn’t seem to find the source of.

He sighed and took the dagger by the hilt. “I doubt it’s changed since you last chided me on it less than an hour ago,” he grumbled, then positioned the weapon into a throwing grip.

“Who knows, maybe a little catching practice made you better at throwing,” she replied, shrugging. 

She adjusted his fingers a tad and nudged his feet a few inches differently, and this time when he threw, he landed a perfect bullseye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me! Thanks so much for reading 🤍🤍


End file.
